


Funhouse

by GlitterSin



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, I have a dumb springtrap x reader this is related to, Songfic, Ugh this is old but I'm going to post it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSin/pseuds/GlitterSin





	Funhouse

  
You stare through the window in your office in disbelief. You had been listening to music and now the fucking rabbit was dancing. He started at the end of the hall, where you had to stand up by the window to watch him, or use CAM 02.  
  
_I dance around this empty house_  
_Tear us down_  
 _Throw you out_  
 _Screaming down the halls_  
He ran down the hall screeching, causing you to flinch back into your chair.  
_Spinning all around and now we fall_  
  
_Pictures framing up the past_  
_Your taunting smirk behind the glass_  
He smirked in at you through the window.  
_This museum full of ash_  
_Once a tickle_  
 _Now a rash_  
  
_This used to be a funhouse_  
 _But now it's full of evil clowns_  
 _It's time to start the countdown_  
 _I'm gonna burn it down down down_  
 _I'm gonna burn it down_  
  
You noticed he had a box of matches and wood he seemed to have torn from somewhere in his hands and looked back at the music player. Burn it down...  
  
_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_  
  
At every number, he tossed a block of wood in a random direction.  
  
_Echoes knocking on locked doors_  
_All the laughter from before_  
 _I'd rather live out on the street_  
 _Than in this haunted memory_  
  
He looked in at you, pointed at the back exit.  
  
_I've called the movers_  
_Called the maids_  
 _We'll try to exorcise this place_  
 _Drag my mattress to the yard_  
 _Crumble tumble house of cards_  
  
You checked the camera, ignoring him. You had left the camera on CAM 10, and stared at the destruction. Ceiling beams blocking the entrance, things like that.  
  
_This used to be a funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
 _It's time to start the countdown_  
 _I'm gonna burn it down down down_  
  
He stared at you, as you flipped through the cameras to a similar scene on all of them.  
  
_This used to be a funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
 _It's time to start the countdown_  
 _I'm gonna burn it down down down_  
 _I'm gonna burn it down_  
  
He walked into the office behind you.  
  
_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_  
  
He spread the wood in a similar fashion as before and pushed you in the general direction of the exit.  
  
_Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door_  
_My key don't fit my lock no more_  
 _I'll change the drapes_  
 _I'll break the plates_  
 _I'll find a new place_  
 _Burn this fucker down_  
  
You insisted on grabbing the music player.  
  
_Do do do do dodo do_  
_Do do do do dodo do_  
 _Do do do do dodo do_  
 _Do do do do dadadada_  
 _Do do do do dodo do (9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1)_  
 _Do do do do dodo do_  
 _Do do do do dodo do_  
 _Do do do do dodo doo_  
  
After you grabbed it, he pushed you again, more insistently.  
  
_This used to be a funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
 _It's time to start the countdown_  
 _I'm gonna burn it down down down_  
  
He pushed you out the door and put the rest of the wood in front of it.  
  
_This used to be a funhouse_  
_But now it's full of evil clowns_  
 _It's time to start the countdown_  
 _I'm gonna burn it down down down_  
 _I'm gonna burn it down_  
  
He climbed over the pile and walked around the building. You couldn't see what he did but you could probably guess. He then returned to your side of the building, lit a few matches, threw them into the mess of wood, and closed the door.


End file.
